wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Shauna Genga
Shauna Genga (シャンジ Shanji) is a fictional Crystal Jewels character created by Demogames and Gameguys. Within her debut in Crystal Jewels (game), she was created by Maruko Jinko. Inspired by the female character in the ‘89 issue of Crystal Monsters, she is known as one of the player's best friends with Elliott Mitoaand Sakuro Himensho. She appears in the games of Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko. She appears in the anime series and movies, and several of the manga, includes Crystal Jewels Go!, Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest, Crystal Jewels MiniZ, Roaracryst Tales, LeLeLa!, Crystal Jewels Adventure, Crystal Jewels GT,Crystal Jewels 3 the manga, Let's Play Crystal Jewels, and Crystal Jewels Ganbatte, including the anime adaptions.In Japanese, she is voiced by Sumi Akutagawa (1992-2004), Kokushi Okasawa (2004-2015), Ochiyo Masuko (2015-present), and Ichigo Yumanda in her appearance in the Shield of the Hero series. In the English dub of the anime series, she is voiced by Klarika Shorack (1993-1997), Eve Judge (1998-2007), Brenda Zani (2007-2013), Robin Garballey (2013-present), and Nixie Grove (Movie 29) Shauna is one of the popular Crystal Jewels characters, along with Kouchu Misako and Sakuro Himensho. Concept and Design In the ‘89 issue of Crystal Monsters, Jinko depicts her as one of his son's friends. He took the name, Shanji, which "Shan" means beautiful, describing Shanji's hair color pink. In the North American release, Shanji turns into Shauna. Shauna's clothes remain pink. From her original series design to the Advanced Adventure design, she wore a pink sleeved shirt and pink pants, along with white sneakers. In No Quitting!!, she wore a blue and pink vest like shirt and started wearing jeans. She wore glasses ever since Mega Companiobs, and her ponytail went back of her. She wears a similar outfit that Shari wears. In Moon Blade, she wears a blue and pink like vest again, but wears pink jeans. In the 1993 interview of the anime, Ukuto stated, "I wanted at first Shauna to get Kouchu's heart, but he would be in a more attractive girl". Shauna has been in pink for the remainder of the series, and her color will influence fans on the female character. Jinko have stated, "Pink have discovered her true popularity in big beauty of the female character!". Shauna has been rated as the beautiful females character in the Demogames Princess of the Hall. In Japanese, she is voiced by Sumi Akutagawa (1992-2004), Kokushi Okasawa (2004-2015), Ochiyo Masuko (2015-present), and Ichigo Yumanda in her appearance in the Shield of the Hero series. In the English dub of the anime series, she is voiced by Klarika Shorack (1993-1997). By the time of her audition, she got excited by the fact that she is voice acting " such a cute" character. "I really enjot voicing Shauna. It will influence me". However, she retired, and Eve Judge (1998-2007) voiced Shauna out. Like Shorack, Judge have also bren impressrd by the cgaracter's persobality, and she have voiced her until 2007. Brenda Zani (2007-2013) voiced shauna, and Robin Garballey (2013-present) voiced her since 2013, and Nixie Grove (Movie 29) from the SOH series. Appearances In the video games The character who appears to be the player character's childhood friend in Crystal Jewels and Crystal Jewels 2. In Crystal Jewels, Shauna encounters the player in Shuriken City. In the Game Series II games, Crystal Jewels 3 and Crystal Jewels Pakular, and Game Series VII games, Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends and Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends 2, and Game Series VIII Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko, she appears to be the part of the Battle Cycle. Shauna T Genga is a nine-year-old child who enjoys watching television, hockey and painting. She is gentle and exciting, but can also be very sneaky and a bit greedy. In the main games, she's also realistic, sweet and companionably, but they're less prominent and often intertwined with being blunt as well. Her incisive nature though, this is what she's most well-liked for. People regularly count on this and her sharing nature when they're feeling down. She also appears in Crystal Jewels Tournament, where she is one of the selectible playable characters of the game, CrystalZeni, the Bandai games, Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl, where she appears to be the aid of the character. In Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Shauna T Genga is a nine-year-old child who enjoys cookery, glamping and jigsaw puzzles. She is inspiring and generous, but can also be very cowardly and a bit untrustworthy. She appear Crystal Jewels Land, and Crystal Jewels FREE! In the anime A main character of the Crystal Jewels series and Kouchu's good companion.Kouchu then encounters Shauna Genga, and ends upstaging one of her power CDs for his Crystal Monsters. Shauna ends up catching him, and when she helps Kouchu chase off Furious Five, she decides to go with him. Initially, she follows him around to get back the CD he stole, but she became fully involved in Kouchu’s journey. Kouchu have bickered with Shauna since, but when her CD is destroyed, she gets disappointed at Kouchu. Shauna gets angry at Kouchu most of the time, but Kouchu saves her Crystal Monster from dying. Once that, Shauna intended to join Kouchu on his journey. Although she is the first one to join Kouchu, Shauna was a good friend of Kouchu.Shauna is Kouchu’s companion, and she didn’t mind traveling with him. As she appears in Crystal Jewels, she is confidence. Shauna is a heart warming characters with great heart as shown in the series. Shauna T Genga is a nine-year-old child who enjoys cycling, bargain hunting and charity work. She is inspiring and gentle, but can also be very sneaky and a bit sneaky. She is a Japanese Buddhist. She is currently at school. Physically, Shauna is in pretty good shape. She is average-height for her age with walnut skin, brown hair and black eyes. She has a birthmark on her neck. She lives in a working class neighbourhood. Her father walked out 8 years ago, leaving her mother, a sales assistant Linda, to look after her. Shauna goes to Shelbyville School. She loves her teacher Ms Hunt but hates Mr Quinn whose interests include looking like a tomato. Shauna's best friend is a child called Byron White. They get on well most of the time. She also hangs around with Katherine Morris and Janet O'Sullivan. They enjoy reading together. She is independent, materialistic, sensitive, kindly, and fun-loving. She also appears in Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures in some of its episodes including The Error Occurs, Holy Ship!, Roaring the Webs, Calling All Brawlers, and Selling Sakuro. Shauna T Genga is a nine-year-old child who enjoys watching television, hockey and painting. She is gentle and exciting, but can also be very sneaky and a bit greedy. She appears in some of the Crystal Jewels Zenerations episodes, The Bad Invasion, Thunderai Symbol, Entry II, and The Souls Just Arruved. Nobody's perfect of course and Shauna has plenty of less favorable traits too. Her irrational nature and pedantic nature are far from ideal on often personal levels. Fortunately her kindness is usually there to help mends things when needed. She also appears in Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Brawl 60, 62, 78, and 85. In the series' bio, Shauna's best friend is a child called Imogen Rodriguez. They have a very firey friendship. She also hangs around with Keeley Moss and Iona Allen. They enjoy going to the movies together. Shauna T Genga is a nine-year-old child who enjoys painting, watching television and hockey. She is gentle and exciting, but can also be very sneaky and a bit greedy. In other appearances Shauna appears in Kouchu's Quest, as Kouchu's former love interest, who is Kouchu's love interest. Shauna T Genga is a twelve-year-old child who enjoys relaxing, running and badminton. She is exciting and entertaining, but can also be very lazy and a bit boring. She also appears in the anime adaptions, including Roaracryst Tales and Next Quest and Crystal Jewels MiniZ, and New Crystal Jewels MiniZ. Shauna T Genga is a nine-year-old child who enjoys theatre, watching television and badminton. She is gentle and exciting, but can also be very sneaky and a bit greedy. In the manga series, Of course she's also dynamic, protective and stable, but in a way they're lesser traits and tained by behaviors of being vindictive as well. Her sociable nature though, this is what she's often adored for. There are many times when friends count on this and her amusing nature whenever they need assistance or help. She suddenly briefly appears in Kajino no Subete Gato. Her skills are idealistic, brilliant, reckless, independent, helpful, and compassionate. She is a character of Crystal Jewels Journey, completely depicted from the anime, Crystal Jewels Brawl, and Kouchu to Roakijushiku-san. She also appears in Crystal Jewels Go!. In the manga, Shauna T Genga is a nine-year-old child who enjoys bridge, running and helping old ladies across the road. She is gentle and exciting, but can also be very sneaky and a bit greedy. She appears in LeLeLa!, as Shikuza. She also appears in the manga series Crystal Jewels Adventures. Shauna T Genga is a nine-year-old child who enjoys theatre, watching television and badminton. She is gentle and exciting, but can also be very sneaky and a bit greedy. She also appears in Crystal Jewels GT, where she lives in a working class neighbourhood. Her father walked out 5 years ago, leaving her mother, a plumber Monica, to look after her. She also Crystal Jewels 3 the manga, Let's Play Crystal Jewels, and Crystal Jewels Ganbatte, Shauna is also mentioned in "The Master Champion of the Young Crystal Brawler". Although not parodied quite as frequently as the franchise mascot Roaracryst, Shauna still has many parodies and appearances in various other media, ranging from an unofficial fan-made film to several representations in web media, including many parodies on YouTube. She also have many appearances in fan-made doujinshis and hacked-games.Shauna appears in other series other than Crystal Jewels. She suddenly appears as a cameo in Cidz. She mostly made appearance in the Shogumon series. Another appearance she made was The Minecraft Show!, ("Zombie's Day Off"), with Kouchu (in what appears to be a loose parody of his Next Quest outfit) and Roaracryst. She also made appearances in segments of the show, ZingZing Zero, including "Crystal Jewels Dreams". Shauna then appears in Nerd City in the episode, "Nerdacryst", along with parody of Roaracryst, Elliott, Sakuro, Marcy, Kouchu, Dustin, Shari, and the Furious Five. The title itself is a reference to character Roaracryst. On merchandise, Shauna have made appearance as a toy, figure, etc. She was also appeared on ‘’Legos: Crystal Jewels’’, ‘’Tomy Crystal Jewels Battle Set’’, and ‘’BlockZ:crystal Jewels Topaz’’. There are collectible figures in Japan for the 25th Anniversary, which is a total of 8 figures representing 8 series in the Crystal Jewels anime. The figures are the Shauna Genga set figure inbox, and was set to be sold in February 2018 and expired in December 2019. In Crystal Jewels Figures, Shauna makes an appearance in the Crystal Jewels pack, Crystal Jewels 2 pack, Crystal Jewels Pakular pack, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 pack, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom pack, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko pack. Critical reception Shauna Genga is rated 6 on the Best Female Characters in the video games, when she is described as a "Natural Human Being" by her actor Shorax. Shorax describes Shauna as sweet and charming, however, in the earlier episodes, she appears to be greedy and rude to people who gets in her way or they would not mind their business. Shauna Genga, however, was revealed that she was tsundere over the course of the series. However, that would show a reaction to the children who is watching the television anime series, and they would complement her as rude too. However, like most anime female characters, she appears to have an influent mind when it comes to getting out of the situation. Shauna Genga was ranked the "Most Popular Female Heroine" as number 25, when the animation dubber, Frank Glorry, who dubbed the Original Series into English, said that Shauna has a type of attitude that will "blow up the audience's mind and they do not understand what she meant by that". Shauna appears to have a decent and positive charisma against others and Crystal Monsters of her own. Shauna Genga is one of the female characters whose personality really inspires female audiences. Shauna Genga is rated as one of the great heroine characters of the Crystal Jewels series. In The Master Champion of the Young Crystal Brawler, it was stated that Shauna appears to have an influence romantic personality. The creator of the Crystal Jewels series also describes her as shy looking and sweet, and so as she really enjoys Crystal Brawling like Kouchu Misako. Shauna Genga, however, is influenced when the children react to her, especially the girls, to have a role as a heroine. Shauna is a well known character of the Crystal Jewels franchise, as rated by Demogames and Gameguys. Shauna Genga, most influenced by her friends, family, and other Crystal Monsters, really is a good example of a young female heroine. Legacy Shauna Genga is ranked number 8 on Best Female Video Game Characters when Shanne Hillborg have referred her as one of the beautiful female characters in the video games. Shauna was one of the characters who was ranked number 3 in the 1998 poll, "Best Female Gameguys Character". Shauna, the character of Crystal Jewels, have influenced fans. Shauna is one of the female characters in the Crystal Jewels franchise to have the higher rank in the Crystal Jewels poll. Shauna, in that case, has been referred to in "Animefication Imagination", where he appears to have tsundere in the franchise. Shauna appears to have an influence personality in the Crystal Jewels franchise. Her voice actor, Shorax, said that Shauna has a positive voice, and has a positive charisma as well. Shauna is one of the female characters to have millions of fans to have a favorite character. Shauna Genga was the character to have a bright feelings as stated from her voice actors. "Working with Shauna really brightens me up. I would do everything with her". Shauna Genga, however, was criticized for her missing relative. Shauna, on the bright side, appears to be wicked, and rude in her earlier appearances, but despite this, Shauna also received over 9,000 signatures on being the favorite female character of the Crystal Jewels series. Shauna appears to have an ability to get magical personality that will brighten her ego and so Jinko describes her as "natural human being". References #Quiz: How Much Do You Know about Shauna Genga? #How To Learn About Shauna Genga In Only 10 Days. #Why You Must Experience Shauna Genga At Least Once In Your Lifetime. #The Hidden Agenda Of Shauna Genga. #Shauna Genga Is So Famous, But Why? #Ten Traits You Can Copy From Shauna Genga. #What Do Shauna Genga And You Have In Common? #This Is Why This Year Will Be The Year Of Shauna Genga. #The Story Of Shauna Genga Has Just Gone Viral! #Ten Great Things Shauna Genga Did In Difficult Times. #5 Shauna Genga That Had Gone Way Too Far. #15 Things You Probably Didn't Know About Shauna Genga. #What Will Shauna Genga Be Like In The Next 50 Years? #Seven Great Lessons You Can Learn From Shauna Genga. #7 Unexpected Lessons From Shauna Genga. #Here's What Industry Insiders Say About Shauna Genga. #10 Things You Need To Know About Shauna Genga Today. #5 Quick Tips For Shauna Genga. #5 Facts You Never Knew About Shauna Genga. #What Do Shauna Genga And You Have In Common? #15 Great Lessons You Can Learn From Shauna Genga. #5 Ways To Tell You're Suffering From An Obession With Shauna Genga. #This Story Behind Shauna Genga Will Haunt You Forever! #5 Questions To Ask At Shauna Genga. #Five Qualities You Should Know About Shauna Genga. #Five Facts You Never Knew About Shauna Genga. #15 Doubts You Should Clarify About Shauna Genga. #Seven Ugly Truth About Shauna Genga. #Seven Qualities You Should Know About Shauna Genga. #Seven Books That Shauna Genga Thinks Everyone Should Read. Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Child characters in television Category:Child characters in video games Category:Teen characters in anime and manga Category:Teen characters in television Category:Teen characters in video games Category:Adult characters in anime and manga Category:Adult characters in television Category:Adult characters in video games Category:Fictional explorers in video games Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991 Category:Male characters in anime and manga Category:Male characters in video games Category:Gameguys protagonists Category:Crystal Jewels characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1991